villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Gulp
Gulp is a giant green dinosaur-like monster who is one of Ripto's two loyal minions, alongside Crush, in Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage and Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly. He often serves as a mount and means of transportation for Ripto. History ''Ripto's Rage'' Gulp was a very single-minded monster with ambitions to become a cook that joined Ripto in the hopes of getting food. He was warped to Avalar along with his master and Crush and helped the Riptoc sorcerer in his goal of taking over Avalar. Gulp, Crush, and Ripto confronted Spyro, Elora, Hunter, and the Professor after they brought the dragon to Avalar. After Crush accidentally hit Ripto in an attempt to hit the fairy named Zoe, Gulp swallowed his magic sceptre and the trio ran off. After Spyro managed to defeat Crush later, Ripto attempted to call his other minion out to fight the dragon. However Gulp got stuck in the door and the dungeon began to fall apart, prompting Ripto and Gulp to flee the Summer Forest castle and make a run for it. Later, Spyro found the two at the hidden throne room deep within the grand castle of Autumn Plains just as the Riptoc sorcerer was about to feed the monster a fairy and the fairy was none other than Zoe. The dragon used his fire breath to make him let the poor fairy Zoe escape and Ripto ordered Gulp to destroy Spyro, promising him all the fairies he could eat if he succeeded. However Spyro made use of some weapons brought in by Pterodactyls and managed to defeat Gulp. ''Season of Flame'' and Enter the Dragonfly He survived, briefly spending some time in the Avalar Zoo, then went to the Molten Crater to try and get work from Gnasty Gnorc, but was turned down. However Gulp rejoined Ripto for his attacks on the Dragon Realm when he stole the dragon's fireflies. But he was defeated yet again along with Crush and Ripto. Powers and Abilities thumb|right|200px|Gulp's original design.Gulp has great strength and bulk and mainly attacks by leaping into the air to try and land on his target. He also has a pair of laser cannons on his back and could use different attacks when he swallows the weapons Spyro was trying to use. Gulp could swallow the missiles to spit them at his opponent, shoot fireballs from his mouth by swallowing bombs, and expel explosions out of his body by swallowing exploding barrels. Gallery Chspyro9bn3.gif Gulp Reignited Trophy.png Crush & Gulp.jpeg Gulp.jpeg Gulp Reignited.jpeg Trivia *At the beginning of the battle, Gulp will do nothing but look left and right if you do not press any of the buttons, including the joystick. *Oddly in Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly, Gulp could talk. But in Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage!, all of the noises that he seemed capable of making were growls and other such noises. *During the boss battle with Ripto at his arena in Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage!, he summons a mechanical version of Gulp. *In general, Gulp (while still very slow) is slightly more intelligent than Crush in every game besides Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly.. This is further evident in the remake. In the original game introduction, he swallows Ripto's sceptre when it falls in his mouth, in the Reignited version however, he accidentally eats it when he attempts to eat Zoe (who stole it at the time) and originally uses the heavy sceptre to pull her into his mouth. He is also the first between the two to evidently notice Ripto crushed underneath his and Crush's weight whereas Crush only realized it while sliding off Gulp. He also tries to warn Ripto of Spyro's presence before his boss fight through a snort whereas his original counterpart is silent and just watches him. *In the Reignited Version of Ripto's Rage, Gulp's design is less goofy and more menacing. He maintains most of his original Cerotopsian design, however, he is much heavier in mass, given minotaur horns, a row of herbivorous teeth, a broken tusk and a heavier jaw. *In the Reignited version of Ripto's Rage, Gulp is more dangerous than in the original release. He is much faster and will not charge at Spyro in a straight line but will continue to chase Spyro until he attempts to jump on him. His energy projectiles are also more coordinated *He was voiced by Greg Berger who also played the voices of Crush and their master Ripto, but also the voices of Marvel supervillains Mysterio and Kraven the Hunter from Spider-Man: The Animated Series. Navigation Category:Minion Category:Monsters Category:Spyro Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Incompetent Category:Male Category:Dimwits Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Crash Bandicoot Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Mute Category:Hybrids Category:Animals Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Rogues Category:Homicidal Category:On & Off Category:Giant Category:Fighter Category:Predator Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Comic Relief